


The Adventures of Super D and Moose Man

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, SuperVillian!Abbadon, Superhero!Sam, and then a little bit of everything else, but more Marvel than DC, for sure, human!Cas, i mean ruby 2.0, kinda a mashup of DC and Marvel verse stuff, like mostly comedy, super hero AU, superhero!dean, when i say Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a photo-journalist with a shitty apartment, a car that breaks down every other week and has to often visit his mechanic – Dean Winchester (who saw that coming? Totally not me).  Cas is the only one who has ever really been able to catch photos of the cities two heroes, some say they're brothers, some say they're lovers, others say they're just two freaks who teamed up to protect a city full of evil.  Everything's fine until one day Cas discovers that his mechanic (who he totally doesn't have a crush on, why would you think that?) is Super D.  And suddenly he becomes a target for the cities villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all of my friends who have had their input (you know exactly who you are) and special thanks to Supernatural the Fanimation for being the cause of me meeting said friends. Even specialer thanks to the lovely tumblr user will-become-manly for letting me use her idea of Super D and Moose Man. You can find the photoset for the original creation of Super D and Moose Man here http://will-become-manly.tumblr.com/post/58461407937/superhero-au-cas-is-the-luckiest-guy-in-the

Sometimes Cas's life just sucked. Like it really sucked. It sucked so bad, it sucked ass. His apartment was shit, he didn't understand how his building hadn't been condemned yet, but by some miracle of God, that place was still standing. His car was in the repair shop. Again. He swore that thing broke down at least every other week. The only speck of sunshine in his otherwise dismal life was his job at _Bayport Daily_ the local paper for his city.

“Hey Cas!”

The dark haired man looked up to see fellow journalist Garth Fitzgerald IV.

“Hey Garth. How've things been in the mail room?”

“You didn't hear?”

“No what?”

“I finally got promoted to journalist. I'm gonna be up here working with you! Isn't that great?”

Cas offered a smile. “That is great. Where's your desk?”

Garth smiled, and sat down at the empty desk right next to Cas's own.

“Oh, well. That figures.” Cas sighed.

“Cas!” a large man yelled, coming out of his office. Cas's (and Garth's) boss was Benjamin Lafitte. Editor in Chief of _Bayport Daily_. Benny was a gruff but kind man, with a wife and young daughter at home.

“Yes sir?” Cas asked, as Benny stopped infront of his desk.

“Super D and Moose Man are at it again. I need you to get down town right away, and take Garth. He needs some experience.”

“Yes sir.”

-

-

-

It was chaos when they arrived on the scene. The police had blocked the street, and the area was crowded with on-lookers.

“Cas, uh...how do we get closer?” Garth grunted as he was jabbed in the side by a random elbow.

“Like this.” Cas pulled out his reporter ID and began yelling he was with the press, pushing people aside.

“This is a police line, you cannot cross.” An officer spoke disinterestedly as Cas and Garth approached.

“Look officer. I'm just here to do my job, take some photo's, interview the heroes.”

“Yeah well get in line, everyone wants to talk to Super D and Moose Man.”

“I said heroes not some hacks in costumes.” Cas smiled at the officer, “You know heroes. Like yourself.”

The officer turned his back to Cas, but it was clear he was smiling, “I'm just doin' my job.”

“And you do it well. Would you mind if I took your picture? My partner here is going to ask the questions if you don't mind.”

“Well I mean...I don't see the harm.”

“Perfect. Garth is going to interview you first if you don't mind, and after that I'll get your picture. If you don't mind I have to get some more of the situation over all...maybe a little closer to the bank?”

The officer frowned, “I know you're just trying to do your job but...I really shouldn't let you.”

“I know. But I promise, I won't get too close, and I'll stay within sight.”

The officer frowned. “I'm still not sure about this...”

“Novak. Castiel Novak.”

“Well Castiel. I'm not sure this is such a good idea.”

“Officer please. You'd really be helping me out. I get paid by the photo, and I really need to make rent this month.”

The officer looked around, leveling Cas with a gaze that said he was doing him a huge favor. “Five minutes. And you stay close. Can't have you gettin' hurt now can we?” He winked lifting the tape for Cas.

“Wait, Cas, what am I supposed to ask?”

“Oh Garth. Such a kidder. I assure you officer my partner came with his questions prepared.” Cas leaned in close to Garth. “I need you to keep him distracted so I can get closer to the bank alright. I _have_ to get those pictures of Super D and Moose Man. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed to make rent.”

Garth sighed and nodded.

Cas maneuvered through a few of the police cars, trying to get a better vantage point of the situation. He scoped out the news cameras, attempting to stay out of shot as he tried to find the best angle for his photo's. He noticed while taking his photo's he couldn't see Moose Man's tell tale antlers anywhere

Outside the bank was tense but inside it was even worse. Super D stood his in the center of the bank holding his hands up as a sign of submission.

“Look dude” He smiled, his green eyes darting around the bank, looking for any idicatition that Moose Man was following along with the plan. But you can't exactly see your crime fighting partner when he's invisible. He just hoped that this would work. “We're all a little on edge. Why don't we calm down.”

Super D attempted to put his arms down.

“Keep your hands where we can see them you fuckin' fire starter!”

Super D pursed his lips. It was moments like this he loved his mask. There were no repurcutions for kicking someones ass when they crossed the line. “Look. I'm just here to help everyone.'

“Well you can help them by gettin' the fuck out of here!” The masked man yelled. There was one in the main area of the bank, but there were four in total. It would be no issue for him to take this guy out, but then he might radio his buddies, and that would mess up the plan; there were civillians to think about. He couldn't risk burning someone.

“I'm just here to do my job okay. We can make this a hellavu lot easier if you let these hostages go.”

“The hostages are the only reason you haven't burned this place to the ground!”

The hostages muttered to themselves. Wherever Super D went, the fire department ended up being there not long after.

“I understand, you guys are down on your luck, you need some money. Maybe thought this was a quick way to do it.” Super D began to step closer to the robbers.

“STOP MOVING!”

Super D stopped, a smile still on his face. “Everyone wants a piece of the D. I don't think you are any exception am I right?”

“You're not funny.”

“I'm hilarious. And you know what's even funnier?”

“What would that be?” A masked man pointed his gun directly into Super D's face.

“Moose Man's right behind you.”

The masked man turned as a larger man suddenly became visible, pulling the gun from his hands and smashing it into the guys face.

“The others are in the vault. Get the hostages out and meet me there.”

“Right.” Super D nodded as Moose Man faded from sight once again.

“Alright everybody! Time to get out!” Super D yelled. The hostages didn't think twice as they all stood up and began runing for the door.

Outside by the police barricades Cas took pictures wildly as Super D led hostages out.

Super D ran for the vault only to find that all of the masked men were laying on the floor, their guns on the other side of the room.

“Really Sammy? You couldn't save any for me?”

“I told you to hurry Dean. Lets get outta here.”

“Fine man, whatever.” Dean sighed as they headed for the exit. As soon as they stepped out of the building, SWAT began to flood it. The crowd erupted into cheers as they saw them approach.

“Hey Sammy look.” Dean pointed towards a man holding a camera, “It's our favorite reporter.”

“Yeah, why don't you go ahead and do that, I'm late for a date.” and just like that Sam was gone again.

“Oh, come on! Give a guy some warning before you go invisible!” Dean gumbled to himself as he headed towards Cas.

“It's nice to see you again Super D, where's Moose Man today?” Cas smiled. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

“He had some stuff to take care of. So you want me to pose for the camera?” Dean smirked, opting for a traditional muscle man pose.

“No need. I got everything I needed already. But thanks for offering.” Cas walked away, Garth was struggling, and he needed to save the budding reporter before he really ruined their relationship with the Bayport Police Department.

Dean threw up his hands, “It's like nobody even needs me today.”

-

-

-

Less than an hour later Dean was across town back in his auto shop working on the car that had been dropped off that morning.

“Fucking...stupid...piece of shit...” Dean muttered to himself as he attempted to change the corroded battery cables. The car had to be the ugliest Geo Metro he had ever seen. It was like some kids had taken spray paint and colored the thing over, in swriling wispy designs with pale pinks and blues.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean hit his head against the hood of the car in fright. “Fuck!” He pulled away from the car rubbing his greasy hands on the work suit he wore over his street clothes. “You scared the shit out of me Cas.”

“My apologies. I hope I'm not too late, my boss kept me late. We couldn't decide what photos to use.”

“Photos?”

“Yes. Have you not seen the news today?” Cas asked, excitement clear in his voice.

“You know I get all my news from my favorite journalist.”

Cas smiled, looking away from Dean. “Super D and Moose Man stopped a bank robbery today.”

“Well good for them” Dean nodded going back to the car.

“So how is it?”

“Well I seriously don't know how your car still functions.”

“Well it's due to your great skill as a mechanic.”

Dean snorted. “The battery cables are corroded. I've been busy so I haven't had a chance to work on it as much as I would've liked. It's gonna be about an hour or so, if you don't mind waiting.”

“Not at all.” Cas nodded, heading back to the waiting area of _Winchester and Son's Auto Repair_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time Dean was fixing Cas’s car, Sam was heading off to his date.   He had finally ditched the super suit for his regular street clothes, and even with his enhanced abilities, he was still managing to run late.  Ruby was going to kill him if he was late again.

       He had met the small brunette a couple days after he had called off his engagement to his ex-fiancée Jessica Moore.  He hadn’t really known why he had left Jess.  She was nice, she and Dean got along, and he was even going to tell her the truth about his and Dean’s secret identity.

       All he knew was that he couldn’t be with her anymore.  It hadn’t felt right, so he had called off the wedding.  They had only been a month away from getting married; he had been with Ruby about three months now.

       Sam grunted when he collided with someone.  “I’m so sorry.”

       “Hey watch where you’re going!”

       Sam looked down at the person he collided with, a smile spreading across his face.

       “Hello to you to Ruby.”

       She looked up and smirked.  “I was getting worried you wouldn’t show up.”

       “Me and Dean ran into a little trouble we had to take care of.”

       “Uh huh, sure.  You ready to meet my parents tonight?”

       “Absolutely.”

-

-

-

       “If she isn’t willing to meet the standards set for her then she doesn’t belong in my will.” Crowley growled at his wife.

       “She’s your daughter.” Abaddon frowned.  They sat in Crowley’s large study.  The house the called home was less of a house and more of a mansion. The mansion resided just out of the city limits of Bayport.  Everyone in the city knew of it, you didn’t walk five feet in Bayport without hearing about “Mr. Crowley” and don’t you dare mention that “damnable Ozzy Osborn song”  if you like living.

       “I don’t care.  If she wants to be with some street rat, then so be it.  But she won’t see a dime of my money.”

       “Okay Jafar.  Just because she wants to be with the one she cares about that automatically disqualifies her from your will?”

       “Oh please Love. Do you really think I’m that stupid?  You weren’t written into the will, you know that.  You’re just trying to use poor naïve little Ruby to get what you want.”

       “I’m the only mother that girl has ever known.”

       “Be that as it may, I still think it’s far more entertaining leaving you with nothing.”

       “You’re a bastard Crowley.”

       “And you’re a whore, now if we are done with this argument; I have a meeting to attend.”

       Abaddon remained seated in her spot across from Crowley’s desk as the Brit left the room.

       “Crowley you son of a bitch” She hissed, storming from the room.

-

-

-

       “So Cas, when do you think you’re gonna get a new car.  Cause man, this thing isn’t worth the trouble or the amount of money you spend keeping it working.” Dean tossed the keys to the Geo Metro to the journalist.

       Cas caught the keys and shrugged.  “It gets the job done.”

       “It barely gets you where you need to go before it breaks down.” Dean frowned.

       “Well, I like my car.”

       “Really? Even with the impromptu paint job?”

       “That’s the best part.”

       “You know…if you wanted I could help you get a new car.  I mean, I have like a million auto trader magazines sitting around this place.” Dean offered, trying to give his most charming smile.

       “I appreciate the offer Dean.  But I don’t think I need a new car.” Cas smiled back softly.

       “Suit yourself Cas.” Dean shrugged.

       “Thanks again Dean.”

       “Anytime.” Dean watched Cas leave, waving as his car drove by the store front.  Dean sighed and face planted against the counter.  “’I have like a million auto trader magazines’ way to flirt Winchester.” Dean reprimanded himself.

On the drive home Cas couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  Maybe it was just him, but it had seemed as though Dean had been flirting with him.  He couldn’t help all of the scenarios that began to run through his head.  Next time he saw Dean he could ask him out, maybe dinner and a movie.  Or maybe they would just back to his pl-

ding, ding, ding.

Cas looked down at his console, the check engine light shone back at him.

“Are you kidding me?!”

       Once Cas made it home to his apartment building in one piece he found a briefcase leant up against his door waiting for him.  Taped to the briefcase was a note that read “Read me”.  Cas frowned as he picked up the briefcase.  He unlocked the door to his apartment and entered, locking the door behind him.  He sat the case on his table and opened it; his eyes widened as he took him the contents.

       “Holy shit.”

-

-

-

       “Sam, relax alright?  They’ll love you.”

       “I’m not so sure about that, I mean, look at his place.  I don’t belong here.” Sam’s eyes took in the mansion.  The walls were painted with rich colors, and the furniture was luxurious and comfortable.  So comfortable in fact that Sam feared he wouldn’t ever have the will power to get up.

       “Hey,” Ruby placed her hand on Sam’s knee, smiling softly.  “You’re here with me, that’s what matters and not what anyone else thinks.”

       Sam huffed out a laugh, “I suppose you’re right.  I just want them to like me.”

       “Of course they’ll like you, why wouldn’t they?”

       “Well there are a lot of reasons I can think of.”

       Ruby chuckled, “Now you’re just being modest.  You’re a great guy Sam.  If anyone is out of anyone’s league; you’re out of mine.”

       “You’re crazy.”

       “Well you’re crazier.”

       “Aren’t you two adorable.”

       Ruby pulled away from Sam to find Abaddon standing in the doorway.  She looked to Sam and smiled as she stood up and moved to Abaddon’s side.

       “Sam this is my mother, Abaddon.”

       “Well, technically I’m her step mother.  But it’s nice to finally meet you Sam.  Ruby has told me all about you.” Her dress swished elegantly around her knees, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor.  Sam suddenly felt underdressed in what he considered his best suit.

       Sam stood and reached his hand out to Abaddon to shake hers.  “All good I hope.”

       “Of course.  If you don’t mind I need to steal Ruby for a moment.  I promise I’ll bring her back before dinner starts.”

       “Oh! Sure, take all the time you need.” Sam smiled as Abaddon lead Ruby out of the main room.

       “Mom, is everything alright?” Ruby asked once they were out of ear shot of the sitting room.

       “We have a problem.” Abaddon answered grimly.

       “What is it?”

       “It’s your father.”


	3. Chapter 3

            “So Sam, Ruby hasn’t told me much about you.” Crowley looked over the young man.  And he wasn’t impressed.  There wasn’t much to say about the cheap suit, the floppy hair, or the dopey smile.  His daughter was of a higher class, and could have any one she wanted.  He didn’t understand how she had ended up with this… _moose_ of a man.

 

            “Ah, well, what do you want to know?” Sam offered a smile.  Crowley could barely stop himself from retching.

 

            “What do you do Moose Man?”

 

            “Ex-excuse me?” Sam sputtered, choking on his water.

 

            “I said, what do you do _Moose_ ”

 

            “Daddy.  Be nice.” Ruby hissed.

 

            “I’m in Law School right now.  I’m graduating at the end of the semester.” Sam smiled.

 

            “Do you have any family?” Abaddon smiled politely.

 

            “A brother.  He runs an auto body shop.”

 

            Crowley reached for his napkin dabbing at his mouth.  “If you’ll excuse me, I have work I must attend to.” Crowley grabbed his glass of scotch and smiled at Sam.  “Wish I could say it was nice to meet you moose…but it wasn’t.”

 

            “I apologize for my husband Sam.” Abaddon spoke once the British man had left the dining room.

 

            “It’s uh… it’s alright.” Sam smiled.  He felt a buzzing in his pocket, and pulled out his phone.  It was a message from Dean.

           

**_7:35 Dean: Dude.  Big trouble, get home now!_ **

****

            “I do hope that the reason you have your phone out at the dinner table is important.” Abaddon frowned.  Sam looked up at her, smiling sheepishly.

 

            “Sorry, my brother just…checks up on me a lot.  Ever since we lost our dad a couple years ago he just…likes to know what’s going on.”

****

**_7:36: Sam: What kind of trouble?_ **

****

 

**_7:36 Dean: “Super” trouble dude._ **

****

 

**_7: 37 Sam: On my way._ **

 

 

            “I’m sorry but I have to get home.  Thank you so much for dinner.” Sam smiled.

 

            “Wait, but what about dessert?” Ruby whispered, a smirk making its way across her face.

 

            Sam felt a tugging in his chest.  A word worming its way into his mind. _Stay_.  “I can’t Ruby.  Dean needs me.  I’ll call you later alright?”

 

            She sighed, leaning back in her chair, “Whatever.  Go on.  Go see your brother.”

 

            “I’m sorry.  I’ll see you soon.” He pecked Ruby on the lips.  Excusing himself from the table, he was on his way home.

-

-

-

 

            “Dude, what the hell took you so long?” Dean demanded as Sam finally walked in the door.  The house the brothers shared wasn’t anything special.  It had been bought back when their father and mother were still alive.  It had been paid off and repaired with the money from the insurance company after the fire, and the early retirement package their father had received from the company he worked for.  The rest of the money had been spent by John drinking himself to death.

 

            “I was having dinner at Ruby’s house.  What was so important that I had to leave?”

 

            “Dude.  I was down in the training room-“

 

            “Basement, Dean.  It’s still just a basement.  This is still just a house, there is no bat cave.”

 

            “First of all Sammy, rude; I was telling a story and you interrupted.  Secondly it _is_ the bat cave, so fuck off.”

 

            “If I do can I leave?”

 

            “Why must you treat your brother like this? I show you nothing but love, and this is how you return it?”

 

            “Bullshit Dean.  You’re a dick.”

 

            “Yeah” Dean shrugged, grin spreading across his face, “Anyway.   I have something to show you.” Dean led Sam through the kitchen to the basement door.

 

            “Seriously Dean?” Sam asked flicking the light switch on as they walked down the stairs into the large basement, “This couldn’t have waited until I was done with dinner?”

 

            “This really important Sam, trust me.” Dean stopped in front of one of the training dummy’s.  It was blackened in the center, a scorch mark veining across it.

 

            “Whoa, what the hell” Sam whispered reaching out to touch it.

 

            “See? Important.”

 

            “What’s so important about it Dean, I mean yeah it looks different then the scorch marks you usually leave, but whats so different?”

 

            “If you wanna stand back, I’ll show you.”

 

            Sam slowly made his way to the back wall of the basement, leaning against it. He watched as Dean stretched out his arms, rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, did squa-

 

            “You wanna get on with it!” Sam snapped, finally fed up with his brothers show.

 

            “Damn, Sammy. I’m just stretching chill” Dean huffed, standing up straight. He lifted his right arm, palm out, and facing towards the target. Usually when Dean did this the fire would simply surround his hand, and could then be used as a projectile; instead the air around his hand began to crackle with blue sparks until finally one large bolt of whitish-blue energy shot straight from Dean’s hand, leaving the practice dummy scorched, and smoking.

 

            Sam’s jaw dropped wide open, “Holy shit.”

 

            Dean turned around to grin at his younger brother, “Dude, I’m like fucking Doc Manhattan.”

 

            Sam quickly recovered, face set to bitch face number forty-eight “I wouldn’t go that far, but that...just wow Dean. I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

            “Me neither. Maybe our powers develop with time.”

 

            “Well that’s a pretty long fucking time for development Dean since we’ve had the same powers since we were kids.”

 

            “Yeah well...I mean we hadn’t actively used them until like three years ago. Maybe it’s like exercising a muscle. Isn’t that what it said in Dad’s research back when they were testing this shit at the Lab?”

 

            “I wouldn’t know, I never looked at Dad’s stuff.” Sam shrugged.

 

            “What? Why not?”

 

            “I don’t know...you were always closer to Dad, it was kinda your guys’ thing.”

 

            “Yeah well, some ‘thing’ it was when I didn’t go to school like he wanted huh?” Dean scoffed, heading towards the stairs.

 

            “You could still go you know.” Sam called. Dean stopped halfway up the stairs with a groan, “We ain’t talking about this shit again Sammy. I’m doin’ just fine over at the auto shop, you’re almost finished with school anyway, there’s no reason.”

 

            “There’s a million reasons, and the biggest is that you’re just too scared to follow through. You’re smart Dean, and I don’t know why you can’t see that. You could be finishing Dad’s research, like you always talk about, you could be curing us of these fucking powers!”

 

            Dean turned to look at Sam, confusion in his eyes. “You don’t want to be a hero? You don’t want to help people?”

 

            “I just want a normal life Dean. I can’t exactly be normal when I’m putting on a latex super suit with freaking antlers-which weren’t my choice by the way!”

 

            “I thought you liked the antlers?!”

 

            “No respectable super hero wants to be called Moose Man, Dean!”

 

            “That’s it, I’m going to bed!” Dean yelled throwing his hands up in defeat, “I thought we were a team man, but ain’t exactly bein’ a team player right now!”

 

            “Fuck off Dean!” Sam snapped back as Dean slammed the basement door shut.

-

-

-

 

            Castiel felt like he was looking over his shoulder every step of the way as he headed to the office of Bayport Daily. He swore people were looking at him, like they knew what was in the brief case he carried.

 

            If anyone actually knew that Castiel had photos, and documents implicating the city’s most powerful man-Crowley-in the crime spike across city he would be a dead man. Cas clutched the briefcase to his chest as he walked through the bullpen.

 

            “Cas!” Garth yelled from his desk, causing the dark haired man to jump in fright, and almost drop the briefcase.

 

            Cas turned to face the wiry man. “Hey, Garth, do you need something? I’m kinda busy.” Cas looked around the bullpen, wondering if anyone was watching him. Crowley had bought off people all over Bayport.

 

            “Well I was gonna yell at you about leaving me with that cop yesterday, but you look awful.  Is everything okay?”

 

            Cas forced a smile on his face, “uh, yeah, I mean no.  My brother’s in town, and he’s staying with me.” It wasn’t a complete lie; Gabe would be in town soon to visit.

 

            Garth held up his hand to quiet Cas.  “Say no more, I completely understand.  Do you need anything?”

 

            “I was just hoping to get some alone time in the archives, so if you could just keep Benny off my back for a few hours that would be the greatest thing you could do.”

 

            Garth grinned, ear to ear.  “Consider it done.”

 

            “Thank you so much.” Cas patted Garth’s shoulder, and headed for the archives.  The archives room was located in the way back of the building far from any of the offices, or other employee’s.  Cas’s goal was to correspond all of the information he had received from his anonymous source; and with all of the information he had it was going to be a daunting task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much of an update, I was kinda feeling pressure to get this out, sorry.


End file.
